


你真的需要修理修理

by NykoKaamos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 y/o Harry, 20 y/o louis, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Harry, Come Swallowing, High School Student Harry Styles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plumber Louis Tomlinson, Rimming, Slut Harry, Top Louis, WTF, oooops
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: “咳咳。”Louis 转头回去，故作镇定，“先把你的腿合上再说，Harry。”“为什么？我就喜欢裸着，我们都是男的。”Harry 在那儿装无辜，而明明他知道自己在诱惑 Louis。“重点就是，你裸着，而且我们都是男的。”“所以你对男的也有感觉？”Louis 再转过头，问：“你不是早就知道吗，不然还一直诱惑我什么？”水管工 Louis / 高中生 HarryLT 爽文。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	你真的需要修理修理

**Author's Note:**

> 本来今天没有任何贺文计划。但是……给小茗。下午匆匆写的。  
> 灵感是该图↓就很想看粗人 Louis XD

Louis 很好奇，Styles 家的水管到底是多差。上上周堵，上周断，他们有钱人能不能装点好东西。这周的原因是什么？他们家叫 Harry 的那个儿子（其实是 Harry 将他介绍给 Anne 的，而他和 Harry 则通过 Liam 认识）打电话过来，低沉沙哑的嗓音响起，说水管又堵了。他的头发又长又多，掉得也多，是不是因为这个，Louis 你能不能过来一趟，今天是周六，你没事的吧。

周六中午，他才懒得上班。他还有约会，前天在网上认识的火辣女孩，彼此约定只要身体感觉而不要心灵。鬼使神差，在 Harry 的来电后他却推掉了和女孩的约会。对方发来的裸照还飘在他们对话窗口里，褐色皮肤的 D 罩杯乳房袒露于空气中，女孩的纤细手指伸进黑色蕾丝底裤里，他昨晚看着这个想着对方湿润的阴道自慰了一发，现在却不为所动。Louis 说抱歉有事不能赴约，连个“宝贝”称谓也不加，被爽约的对方一气之下删了 Louis。在通往 Harry 家的地铁上——周末了他真的不想再开车了好累——他发现被删，也没什么，Louis 耸耸肩，反正他还能再找到别的。列车正好达到了 Harry 家在的站。

在住宅门口他拨通 Harry 的电话，Harry 说他正在自己的浴室里忙，家里只有他一个，他告诉 Louis 家门密码（“你确定要把这个告诉我么？”“反正你走之后我再修改啦。”），要他自己进屋。坏的水管在……唔，就是我正在用的那一个浴室，二楼，左拐。

Louis 上了二楼，顺着一路的香气左拐。要承认他在看到 Harry 时裤子里的阴茎悸动了一下。天，Harry 能不能穿件衣服，怎么说他也知道要和 Louis 这个外人见面吧。

湿着头发的 Harry 就这么全身赤裸地坐在浴缸边，半湿的身体躺着诱人的色泽，一些皮肤上还挂着白色泡沫，他像刚从贝壳里诞生的维纳斯，但比那诱惑得多，毕竟维纳斯不会咬着手指并用一双可爱的大眼直勾勾地看着世人。

“Louis——”听到脚步声进门的那刻，Harry 立起身子朝 Louis 跑来，“你终于来了。”

操，他真的完全裸着身子。操，他真的在裸体状态下拥抱 Louis。操，他的阴茎和大腿正碰着 Louis 的身体。

“我开始怀疑起英格兰的中学性教育和礼仪教育起来。”Louis 说。

Harry 放开他，而一些长发发尾还挂在 Louis 耳朵上。他说：“我做爱时都有好好戴套，很干净，你放心。”

Louis 翻翻白眼，“我不想了解你的性生活。快让我看看水管，卷毛傻瓜。”

骗人的。Louis 当然想了解 Harry 的性生活，Liam 那天带着这个高中生来参加他们聚会时他一眼就看上了。第一，他想着 Harry 那厚厚的嘴唇若是挂着他的阴茎有多好；第二，他想着 Harry 那低哑的声音要是因为被捅疼或捅爽而呻吟得多漂亮。他一直想着 Harry 手淫，Louis 才不否认。上上周他来 Styles 家时 Harry 刚睡醒，半边肩膀露出衬衫，Louis 回家以后想象着他是怎么抓着 Harry 的肩膀后入，想象着 Harry 跪趴在床上那小屁股（但是说真的，他觉得 Harry 的臀部还得练练）翘向他，摇着缩着承载着他的硬挺。上周他来时，Harry 刚从外面回来，衬衫开到腹部，露出他的胸膛与小腹，Louis 想射在 Harry 的胸上，然后舔硬他的乳头，要 Harry 再为他射出来一次。

这一次，好家伙，Harry 就这么裸着身体坐在浴缸边，看着钻进浴缸里的 Louis 蹲身忙活。说真的 Louis 看不出任何问题，他将自己的这一发现汇报给 Harry。

“再仔细看看嘛。”Harry 说，“我可以坐进去吗，有点累了。”

浴缸很大，完全能够容纳两个人。Louis 没法说不，这他妈的可是 Harry 的家他要怎么说不。于是他点头，接着 Harry 跨了进来。

耶稣，他坐在浴缸另一端，敞着腿对着 Louis，手指玩着长发发尾。Louis 迅速低头继续忙，他感觉自己的裤子快要崩开了。

Harry 躺着，伸长了腿，脚趾碰上 Louis 的手臂，问：“发现有什么问题了吗，Louis？”

该死的，他的脚板还一直摩擦在 Louis 手臂的手毛上。

“我想真的没问题，Harry。”Louis 说。

“可是用起来真的有点奇怪。你再仔细看看。”

他几乎在 Harry 的请求中探测到嗲声的温软。上帝啊这绝不是维纳斯而绝对只是恶魔。Louis 转过头，想和 Harry 说真的没什么问题，再见中学生，我要回家找人打炮了。但他看到 Harry 张开的双腿间的肉红性器已开始挺起，湿润的顶端吐着前液。并不是所有男的都能这么轻松地流出前列腺液，只有足够敏感的才会在一点刺激下就开始漏水。操。Harry 绝对超级敏感。光是想想前列腺被折磨时他会怎样浪叫都能让 Louis 在裤子里立刻射出来。

不行。现在绝对不行。

“咳咳。”Louis 转头回去，故作镇定，“先把你的腿合上再说，Harry。”

“为什么？我就喜欢裸着，我们都是男的。”Harry 在那儿装无辜，而明明他知道自己在诱惑 Louis。

“重点就是，你裸着，而且我们都是男的。”

“所以你对男的也有感觉？”

Louis 再转过头，问：“你不是早就知道吗，不然还一直诱惑我什么？”

躺在浴缸里的小恶魔说着“哈原来你一直知道”，然后也不再害臊，跪立着他凑身到 Louis 这边，年轻人的吻砸得 Louis 措手不及。操，这小鬼绝对刚才手淫过，他嘴里都是精液的味道。那让 Louis 莫名兴奋，他积极地回应 Harry 的亲吻，同时一手伸向 Harry 的腿间，那儿又硬又湿，Harry 的龟头隔着裤子打在他的大腿内侧。

急不可待的 Harry 手忙脚乱地解开 Louis 的腰带。他低头，像立刻想给 Louis 口交，却又抬头说了句“你汗味有点重，Lou Lou”。Louis 在被 Harry 叫来前刚跑了步，还没洗澡就赶了过来，他哪想到在 Harry 家会有这一出。白白眼，Louis 说那让他先借他家浴室洗个澡。

“没事，我很喜欢。我一直都想着要舔你肮脏的老二。”Harry 说着拉下 Louis 的内裤，硕大的阴茎弹到他的脸上，“你不知道每次我看着你做工时的样子，多想要你把那些汗水和味道操进我的身体。”

说完他直接含下 Louis 的阴茎，龟头抵着他口腔的软腭。同时 Harry 的鼻子埋进 Louis 下身卷曲凌乱的毛发内，他想是有几根还钻进了 Harry 的鼻孔。操，现在 Harry 的鼻子里绝对满是他皮肤和汗液的味道。而他的嘴巴里是他阴茎的腥味。想着这个 Louis 忍不住动起下身操起 Harry 漂亮的嘴巴，喘息闷在狭小的浴室里格外响亮。他低头想看看 Harry 享受的模样，老天，他真的在享受，好像口交一点也不弄疼嘴巴和喉咙似的，睁大着眼睛虔诚地望着 Louis，双腿乖巧地合并跪立在他面前。

Louis 根本承受不了，他迅速在 Harry 嘴里射了出来。快得他甚至觉得有些丢脸。但 Harry 滚动喉结吞下他的精液，说他好喜欢，很美味，他还想要。瞬间 Louis 管不了那么多，他将 Harry 扑倒，压在浴缸里，手伸进 Harry 的嘴巴中，和他舌上留着的精液搅在一起。

“你想要那些肮脏的汗液吗？嗯？就在这里，你个淫荡的小贱人。”

Harry 热情地舔着插进他嘴巴的手指，宛若这是什么恩赐，享受得唾液顺着他的嘴角滑出。天，Harry 真的太脏了。可 Louis 就是爱肮脏的人。他还想舔他脏脏的小洞。

手指仍然插在 Harry 嘴中，现在换 Louis 跪着，他的头探进 Harry 双腿腿根处，要 Harry 抬起点下身，这样他才好舔到 Harry 的屁股。在那之前他还含住 Harry 的阴茎，又大又粗，绝对能把女孩和男孩操得很爽。Louis 含着 Harry 的阴茎，说你长着多么漂亮的一根阴茎，但你就喜欢这个，做别人阴茎下的淫荡婊子，是吧，Harry？

他听 Harry 的呻吟变得更高调。没等 Harry 回答，Louis 的舌头就转而攻击 Harry 的肉穴。他舔着入口的褶皱，舌尖偶尔叹进穴中，顽皮地在里面活动、挑逗，惹得 Harry 的手臂撑在浴缸两侧，下身不自觉地随着 Louis 带来的刺激而起伏着身体。Louis 拔出塞住 Harry 嘴巴的手指，“让你能够好好叫出来，宝贝”，然后那些带着唾液的手指捅进 Harry 的肉穴。

刚进去没多久，Harry 就说：“别弄了，Lou……直接操进来。我之前准备过了。求你，操进来。”

所以 Harry 知道 Louis 今天会对他的诱惑完全受用，他知晓 Louis 对他那过分的淫荡完全无法抵抗，所以早早地就做好了准备。Harry 是什么时候做的准备？他难道边用手指插着自己边给 Louis 打着电话要他过来？他是不是听着 Louis 的声音高潮过了一次？不，或许是假阴茎，几根手指对于 Harry 那贪婪的肉洞来讲怎么会够。

Louis 压在 Harry 腿间，他伸手要在自己脱下的牛仔裤里找安全套——他是个非常负责非常注意安全的成年人，当然会随身在裤兜里放安全套。而 Harry 抓回他的手，说：“Louis，直接进来，我想要。”

或许真的要和女王谈谈高中生的性教育问题。怎么能让这群小屁孩一边在性教育课上拿高分，一边要敞着双腿要别人无套插进去？理论和实践是要结合的，上帝。而作为成年人、注重卫生安全问题的成年人的 Louis，在 Harry 面前却也头脑发热，就听从他，在阴茎上浇了润滑——Harry 的润滑摆在沐浴露边，看来他洗澡时没少自慰——然后就这么捅了进去。

他顾虑着男孩会疼，一开始很轻很慢，结果 Harry 完全不满，嚷着说你的那东西完全可以做得更好吧 Lou。显然，是激起了 Louis 的胜负欲，他迅速加大抽插的力度与速度，顶得 Harry 忽然开始放开来尖叫，Louis 想整个南肯辛顿现在都能知道 Styles 家那个男孩是有多淫荡。他在私立学校里做着成绩优秀的乖男孩，樱桃色的嘴把济慈背得动人，在各种上流晚宴上弹着肖邦，袖扣指不定抵得过 Louis 一个月的薪水，然而现在却瘫在浴缸里双腿支在浴缸两边迎接着一个水管工人的抽插，掐着自己的乳头大喊着 Lou 你把我操得真好，捧起 Louis 的手指疯狂汲取粗野的汗味。

这样的 Harry 看上去不可思议。他像一支恶之花，绽放着用双腿和肉穴包裹着 Louis。Louis 惊呆了，于是，忽然缓下操弄的速度，只顾欣赏眼前的景致。

“上帝，要是你的妈妈回来看到你这副样子……”

他没说完，就被 Harry 拉低上半身。Harry 搂着 Louis 的腰，自顾自地动起自己的腰在 Louis 的阴茎上操着自己的肉穴。他用力吻 Louis，然后舔着 Louis 脸颊边缘扎人的胡子，说他才不管，他只想做 Louis 的乖男孩，然后他为 Louis 脱下 T 恤，要 Louis 继续用力操他，说完他舔起 Louis 上身的皮肤。Harry 仿佛对那种不洁净的气味抱着坚固的迷恋。

Louis 也想尝尝 Harry。他边让阴茎在 Harry 的肉穴里动着，边伸手去抚慰他们身体之间 Harry 那不断吐水的阴茎，它高挺着却可怜地无人照顾。Louis 的手掌环住 Harry 的阴茎底部，为他上下撸动起来，涌出的前液疯狂地滑进他的掌心，随着抽动又全数被抹在 Harry 自己的阴茎上。举起手，Louis 尝了一口，然后又插进 Harry 嘴里，“尝尝你自己有多甜”，Louis 说。

“我当然知道自己有多甜，不然怎么可能诱惑到你，Louis。”Harry 说。然后他的舌头缠着 Louis 的手指，闭上眼扬起脖子品尝自己的腥甜，仿佛那真是什么好东西一般。

看着 Harry 朝他眨眨眼，Louis 逐渐无法忍受。他增加给 Harry 撸动阴茎的速度，缝隙里喷出的汁液在两人的身体上胡乱飞溅，不断碾过 Harry 的前列腺，最终 Harry 紧抓着 Louis 的后背、在那里留下鲜红的平行指甲印抵达高潮。抽搐着紧缩的肉穴狠狠包裹着 Louis 的阴茎，他无法承受更多，听着身下 Harry 不断的“用你的精液填满我，Lou”，然后用力将阴茎完整砸进 Harry 体内，他低吼着在 Harry 的肉穴里射出精液。

瘫在 Harry 身上，Louis 凌乱的半湿的头发正好凑到 Harry 嘴边。老天，Harry 就这么伸出舌头舔着 Louis 咸湿的头发，好像猫。两具处在高潮余韵中的身体还在随着某种慵懒的节奏晃动着，Louis 的阴茎仍旧在 Harry 湿软的肉穴里小幅地动着。

“你真是不可思议，Harry……”Louis 抬眼，对着 Harry 那双半是无辜又半是诱惑的眼睛，凑上前吻他的唇心，“看来你家的水管没被堵住，反而是你，宝贝，你的小洞需要被堵住。”

Harry 转转眼珠，说：“我倒是不介意你二十四小时都用你的老二堵住我的洞，Lou。”

“想得美。二十四小时埋在你体内我会疯掉。”不过 Louis 当然想，“就用我的精液堵住你好了。”

“就凭你射在我体内的那些？估计堵不住。”

“噢？”

Louis 支起身，阴茎在 Harry 身体里动了动。

“那我们看看你需要多少才能堵得住你的淫荡小窝。

“我倒是不介意在那之后，用嘴巴给你清清堵在里面的东西。毕竟我非常擅长这个，Harry。”


End file.
